When dreams come true
by nekoprincess9
Summary: she has been the kind of girl who always wanted to feel what love is. and when it finally came things didn't turn out the way she dreamed. will she get her happy ending? ...alicexshun...
1. Chapter 1

**Today was a Fairytale**

_Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, LOVE gives us a fairytale._

He held my hand and walked me home. I felt chills running in me. He told me that he loves me and would never let me go. He stopped walking and faced me. I would always be there for anything you need, he said to me. He touched my face and removed the strands of hair that covered my eyes. I put my arms around his neck, and his was around my waist. We looked at the sky and saw the sun setting. He faced me again and this time he kissed me. He kissed me passionately and … HOLD THAT THOUGHT!

There is no way that will ever happen to me. Here I am in the terrace of our house day dreaming about how my love story will happen. I know it's a little bit crazy for me to be thinking this way but I just can't wait for my knight in shinning armor to come. Though I have a lot of suitors (I'm not bragging, just telling the truth.) I don't think one of them is the perfect guy for me. I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me because I never fell in love with someone before. You may think I'm in a hurry to fall in love, actually I am. To tell you honestly I'm jealous of my friends because they have been in love. They have boyfriends that love them. They go on dates and go shopping together. Oh gosh when will those things happen to me? I don't want to grow old alone, never! I want to be with someone whom I love and love's me too. I want the type of guy who makes me laugh though he's doing nothing, who tells me I'm pretty though I know I'm not, someone who says sorry even though it's not his fault. Who takes me seriously and keeps his promises, someone that won't make me cry, and someone who trusts me and won't exchange me for anything in the world, most of all someone that will love me for who I am. But I don't think this type of guy still exists. Oh well I guess let's leave that topic behind before I go stupid.

Realizing that I was day dreaming for an hour or two I decided to have a stroll on the park for some fresh air. On my way to the park I passed by the vacant lot on the corner of the street. There I saw roses in full bloom. The redness of the roses was so alluring and its fragrance is soothing. I went near the roses and smelled them. They were so beautiful and relaxing to look at.

Pretty aren't they? Someone from behind me said.

I looked back and saw a little girl with amber eyes about five years of age standing and trying to pick the rose in front of her. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail which made her look plump. She's wearing pink dress that fits her perfectly.

Do you want me to pick it for you? I said to her

Yes please, I really want one of those. She replied in her cute voice.

Here you go, I said as I handed her the flower.

You know, you're so pretty and kind too. May I know your name?

I blushed at what the little girl said. My name is Alice. How about you what's your name?

I'm Katie. I live on the next street but I like going here because of these roses. She said to me.

Aren't your parents looking for you? I asked her.

Nope! I'm with my brother but I don't think he saw me go here. I like these roses you know.

Why? I replied.

Because my brother said the girl he loved was beautiful like these roses. One day as I was playing around I saw these roses growing; I stopped and looked at it. I remembered what my brother said, I imagined what the girl looked liked but I can't seem to figure it out. How can a girl look like a rose? So I always go here and think about it and every time I leave I pick one of these and ask my brother if the one he loves look like the rose I picked.

I smiled at what Katie had just told me. Maybe what your brother mean is that she is pretty like the rose not literally look like it. I explained to her.

You know what you're not only pretty and kind you're smart too! She said joyfully.

And you're so cute and adorable! I said to her.

She giggled as I tickled her belly.

There you are little one! Somebody not far from us said.

SHUN! Katie shouted as she ran towards the boy.

You got me worried you know. Don't do it again okay? The boy said.

I promise, said Katie while raising her right hand.

The boy which I suppose was Katie's older brother carried her and walked to my direction. He has amber eyes just like her sister. His eyes look so innocent to the point that I just want to stare at it forever. Before I knew it he too was gazing in my eyes and it was captivating me. He put Katie down and picked a rose from the bunch. He then walked closer to me. He gave me the rose and he intertwined his hands with mine. I blushed and looked away but he let me face him once more and I blushed even more…

Is something wrong? The boy asked.

_Wake up call Alice! All you do is day dream you shouldn't be doing that right in front of this super cute guy. Do you realize what you're doing? You're making him get the wrong first impression of you, said my inner voice._

Oh whatever! Why would you care? I said

Excuse me? I was just worried for you because you spaced out. If you don't want me to be worried you can say it to me properly. The boy said to me a bit annoyed.

_OOPS! I guess I said what I was thinking out loud. I was not even referring to him! Did he really take it seriously? Oh come on._

That's not what I mean… It's just a slip of the tongue. I said hoping he would consider my unbelievable reason.

Tch …reasons. Why are people nowadays act like they care but actually they don't? He said in reply.

_As expected my reason was proved to be unbelievable. Is he telling me that I don't care? Why is he so judgmental? _

Do you have anything else to say? I said.

Thanks for looking after my sister, Ms. Why would I care. He said annoyingly.

_Did he just say Ms. why would I care to me? I really hate people that tease me. _

Before I could say anything else he already walked away with Katie. He really creep me out to think that I don't even know his name and vice versa. UGH! How could this happen to me?

_Alice stop with the complaining already just leave that jerk alone. You know gentlemen are starting to get extinct nowadays, said inner voice._

Well I decided to continue my day. I went to the park and lied down in the green grass to watch the sunset. It was so beautiful and relaxing. I can feel the gust of wind touch my skin. Then suddenly that perfect moment was ruined! Little drops of water fell from the sky.

Why did it rain so suddenly? The weather was good moments ago. I thought to myself as I put myself up and ran for shelter.

I saw a coffee shop near by and I went there to dry my clothes. Unfortunately the shop was closed. There were two men standing by the entrance. They were staring at me like crazy so I started to worry. Feeling uncomfortable I walked my way out only to find another person standing in my way.

Where are you going miss? You seem to be in a hurry why don't you stay for a while? A man with a beard said.

I'm sorry but I shouldn't be staying long.

Once again I tried to get away but the man behind me grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He put his arms around my neck. I can hardly breathe.

HELP! I shouted as loud as I can.

Do you know those guys that hit girls are considered gays? A voice from behind me said.

The hell we care! The man shouted.

Then I saw the man in front of me fall down. Seconds later I can breathe again.

Are you ok? The boy who saved me said.

I found out it was the brother of Katie who saved me. I had no idea he was a gentleman too.

I'm fine, thanks. I said while faking a smile deep inside I was totally horrified of what had just happened.

You are cold you need a rest and a hot drink. Let's go inside the café the owner of this is a friend of mine I'm sure she can help us.

He led me to the back entrance where a blue haired girl was standing.

Shun what brings you here with such short notice? Oh you brought someone with you. I suppose she's your girlfriend.

Oh no not at all. I helped her just a moment ago when three armed men was about to attack. She needs to dry herself before she catches a cold.

Come in I'll give you something else to wear and food too.

_Who would have thought that this rude boy isn't rude at all? He's taking care of me like we know each other so well. _

Here's a cup of hot chocolate and clothes for you to change, he said as he handed me both.

I really appreciate your help, thanks a bunch! I said smiling.

It's nothing. By the way the name's Shun. I believe I haven't introduced myself to you properly.

Nice to meet you Shun, I said as I placed my hand forward to shake his hand. My name is…

Alice right? Shun interrupted me.

How did you know?

Well Katie talked non-stop about you since the time we left. He answered.

Oh I see, you know your sister's charming.

Like you. Shun said in a whisper.

What did you say? I asked

Nothing, just drink your chocolate before it gets cold.

That night as I reached our house I saw grand pa preparing dinner for both of us.

How's your day Alice? Grand pa asked.

Today was a fairytale. I said while I went up stairs to fix my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship starts with you and me

It was early in the morning and the sun's just starting to show up. I was in the forest practicing my ninja skills. I hopped from tree to tree. I stopped when I saw a cliff near by. It was so peaceful and the gust of wind relaxes me. I lied down the green grass and stared at the sky. The sight of it was calming it removed all my worries. I closed my eyes and the memories of yesterday flashed through my head.

"She reminds me of her. The way she smile and the way she looks at me was the same way I felt when I was with her. It's like déjà vu."

***flashback***

_ It was raining hard that afternoon. I heard a girl crying for help down the road so I followed the voice and saw men hurting her. _

"_Stop that before I do something bad to you" I said to them._

_Damn! Wrong timing! One of the men said. Let's go before we're done._

"_Are you okay miss?" I asked her._

"_Don't hurt me. Please don't." she pleaded in a shaky voice._

"_I'm here to help you. Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe."_

_I took her to my house and offered her a cup of coffee. She was scared to death. She can hardly speak._

"_What happened to you back there?" I asked hoping to hear an answer from her._

"_I was strolling around the park when it suddenly rained so I searched for shelter. I found a shed and waited there for the rain to stop. I didn't notice there were men in the place. They tried to capture me but I ran. I ran as fast as I could but they still reached me. They started to hurt me and that was the time you found me." _

"_I hope you're fine now." I said concerned._

"_I am thanks for your help. By the way my name is Fabia."_

"_Nice meeting you Fabia, my name is Shun."_

_She smiled at me and it made me feel something I never felt. She was simple but gorgeous in the same way. The way her eyes light up when she smile was wonderful to look at. At that time I didn't realize that love has come by my side. But she made me feel the love that I needed. _

_*** End of flashback***_

"It's been two years since you've been gone Fabia. Until now I still can't get you off my mind. If only you loved me like the way I love you then we might still be together."

"Who is Fabia?" A sweet voice from behind asked.

I stood and found Alice standing cheerfully. She looked so innocent and charming as well.

"It's none of your business. Besides what are you doing here?"

"You see, I was baking muffins back home. I remembered what you did for me yesterday so I decided to make some for you. I went to the coffee shop you took me to and asked the girl where you're living; she said you were near the forest. I went here but I seem to loose my way but I figured out I didn't since I found you."

"That's all? That's the reason why you came here? You shouldn't have come if that's just it."

"You're driving me away just like that? I almost got lost just to give you these and you're just driving me away. Don't you have your manners?"

"Just go, you're wasting my time."

"Why are you so rude to me? We can be friends if you like."

"I already have friends, I don't need another one." I said really getting annoyed.

"But it's fun to have many friends. Want to have some muffins? It's yummy."

She handed me a muffin. Again it reminded me of Fabia. It was her favorite food. We would always buy some of those in the bakery.

"Thanks." I said. I tasted it and it sure was yummy.

"Does it taste good?" she asked me hoping for a positive answer.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Fine? What's that supposed to mean? Good OR Bad?"

"Go figure it out." I replied to her.

"Hey Mr. Rude boy, do you mind if I stay with you a little longer?

"As long as you don't annoy me, Ms. Why would I care."

"TEASER!" she shouted in my ears.

"Are you planning to destroy my eardrums?"

"I'd be happy to, Mr. Rude boy."

We were sitting on the grass and it feels good. The wind was blowing and it was soothing. Later on silence surrounded us. I felt a little uneasy with the situation. I wanted to start a conversation but I can't seem to find the correct words to start.

"I just want to thank you for what you've done yesterday. If you weren't there I don't know what could have happened." She said in a sad voice.

"It's fine. I'm used to helping people." I replied.

"Thanks again. I think you're not that rude after all." She said while smiling at me.

"I think we can be friends. You're not annoying at all, I guess." I said while reaching out my hand to shake hers.

She shook my hand and I felt something weird. It was a feeling I can't explain when I touched her. I didn't want to let go of her but I need to.

It was late in the afternoon and I am heading to the park to fetch my sister Katie. She always enjoyed playing in the park because she meets new friends.

When I arrived at the park I saw Katie crying. I ran to her side and comforted her.

"Katie, are you alright? I asked worried."

She didn't say anything she just continued crying until she was tired.

"Do you want a treat? I'll buy you some chocolate."

Still she didn't answer. She just cried and I didn't know how to stop her. I saw Alice strolling around the park and I called her.

"Alice! Come here, I need your help." I shouted to her.

She heard me and went to me directly.  
>"What is it Shun?" she asked.<p>

"Can you help me stop Katie from crying?"

"I guess I can."

She went to Katie's side and comforted her. She talked to her dearly as if she was her own sister. I noticed the way she looked was beautiful. She has a simple beauty, one that can capture you though she's doing nothing.

"Don't worry Katie, everything will be alright. We'll be here beside you, we won't leave you." she said to Katie.

"Wow, you didn't only make her stop crying, you made her sleep." I said.

"The reason why she cried was because she was jealous of her playmates."

"Why was she jealous?" I said in curiosity.

"She's jealous because she doesn't have her mom with her."

"You see mom died when she's still small, she didn't even have the chance to talk to her. Katie always told me that she wanted a mom, but I said that it's not possible."

"I hope she'll feel better when she wakes up."

I carried Katie back home. I asked Alice to come with us just incase Katie would cry again when she wakes up.

"I'm sorry to bother you Alice." I said to her.

"It's okay no problem."

Later on Katie woke up…

"Do you feel better now?" Alice asked Katie.

"Yes I do. Alice, can you be my mom instead?"

"Your mom? I think I'm still young for that. How about I'll be your sister?"

"That's fine with me." She said

"Alice it's getting dark, you should go home already." I said

"You're right, I should get going. Good-bye."

"Bye, thanks again."


	3. Chapter 3

You make me smile

A gust of wind blew my hair right into my face. I reached out my hand to get the hair out of me. It's quite windy today and I feel good about it. Here I am once again dreaming about love. This time someone else crossed my mind. Someone I didn't expect I'll be thingking of. Guess who... you're right Shun. I admit it he is kind of handsome and he can pass the standards, but then a boy with a long black hair and loves to be alone is not the ideal man I am dreaming of.

Since the day that I and Shun have met we've always been together. I think it's safe to say that we're friends. We hang around almost everyday. The cliff by the sea was our favorite place to stay. We would go there and talk about our favorite things and what happened to us in our childhood. Of course the topic about love won't fade away. He once told me that someone had broke his heart she was his first love and heartbreak too. He described her as a girl full of mysteries because he didn't know pretty much about her. All he knows is that he saved her from those thugs and from that day he had fallen inlove with her even until now. He never told me more than that, maybe because he doesn't want to remember it. I began to get curios about who that girl is but i decided not to ask him for he might not like it. At times Katie would come with us and we would play with her in the park. Sometimes we would go out for the rides and out shopping too. We were different from each other he liked being silent while I'm the exact opposite but we still get along well.

I heard a loud knock on the door and I made my way down stairs to find out who it was. I walked pass the the hallway and noticed the sun was almost setting. It was breathtaking to watch but i heard the knock once again and I hurried to the door.

"_Who could it be?_ A thought entered my mind. _Could it be Shun? But why on earth am I expecting him to stop by? Oh well, better open the door to find out."_

As I opened the door it made a creeking sound just like the ones in horror movies. But the one standing outside was not the one you'll see in a horror movie. It was someone which you can see in a fairytale. A fairytale that has a happy ending. Who am i kidding? There is no fairytale without a happy ending, would they even call it fairytale if it ended miserable? Of course not! Talking to myself again. Is that the only thing I can do? I think you already know who's out there. The one i was thinking about just minutes ago.

"So what brings you here?" as if i don't know the answer. Obviously he came to see me. Duh!

"Just came to ask if you would want to watch sunset with me." Did he just aked me to go with him? Oh my, why am I even feeling this way.

"That'll be cool. Let's go." I started to feel uneasy. But why? I don't usually feel this way. What is happening to me? But anyway let's focus on what's happening with us.

We went to our favorite coffee shop. It had all sorts of sweets that we both like. I ordered one strawberry cake without strawberries. How akward right? How can you call it a strawberry cake when it doesn't have any strawberry in it. But I like it that way. He just ordered his usual chocolate moose and an icecream coffee for both of us. Instead of going to the cliff where we usually watch the sunset he took me to the forest particularly to the biggest tree in the forest. He let me climb up first then he followed me. It was a good place to watch the sunset. It was amazing to stay there. You can really see the beauty of the sun and the village as well. I ate the treats we bought and it was delicious. Even more delicious when you're watching the sunset.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Shun said while looking at the sunset. "It's been a long time since I saw something like this."

"It is beautiful. Like there is no end."

I noticed he was feeling sad. Maybe bad memories from his past came back. I wanted to comfort him but I don't know how.

"Holding that back won't make you feel any better. I'm your friend Shun, I'm always here to listen to your problems."

"_Her name is Fabia."_ Finally he started talking. Her name sounded familiar. Right I remember now, he once sadi it out loud. _"I met her the same way I met you, you keep reminding me of moment I saw her I fell inlove in an instant. We get along well and luckily she liked me too. Later on we were an item. We promised each other that we would be together. One day I saw her holding hands _standing_ close to smoeone dreams were shattered and my heart was broken. From that day I wished all my feelings to be gone, but until now it still didn't fade away."_

"That is kind of bad. But you know people has reasons why they do such things. Maybe she had a reason too but she just falied to tell you. Things happen for a purpose, what if she wasn't the one for you that's why she's gone."

"You're probably right. Thanks for listening to me."

"No problem, just doing what I should be doing. Shall we head back now?"

"I guess we should."

"Wait, how are we going to get out of here? It's too high for me to jump from here." And suddenly a hand reached out to me.

"Hold my hand, I'll keep you safe."

I looked at his hand and then right into his eyes. I was a bit scared but the look in his eyes tells me that he won't let me fall. I held his hand and he tightened the grip. I felt a little blush in my cheeks and I looked down to hide it. He then covered me with his arms which really amde me blush even more.

"On three, then jump. Okay?"

"Okay" I said still hiding my blush. Now I'm red as tomato. Well who won't be when someone as good looking as he holds you like this.

"One, two, three, jump!

If you were in the hands of someone like him. You wouldn't bother if you two fall forever you wouldn't want that moment to end. Thud! We ended lying on the ground. Let me correct that he was lying on the ground I was on top of him. I only see this happening on movies and in my dreams but this time it is real. Are we going to feel the feeling I'm expecting to feel? Maybe what's happening in movies will also happen to us. But that is quite impossible.

"That was not good at all. At least someone here got a soft landing." He said in a kidding voice.

"Well yeah, thanks to you." I stood on the ground and held out my hand for him to stand up.

I really think he's getting comfortable with me. Why? Because since the time I helped him stand up he didn't get his hand off mine. I've been trying to get it off but it's to no avail. As we were approaching the town he suddenly stopped.

"You don't mind if I hold your hand right?" That was a question I didn't expect at all. Half of me says it's fine but half of me says no. I started to blush once more and this time I guess he saw it.

"I guess it's fine but it would be better if you won't." With those words he let go of my hand. We walked in silence. The street lights were so bright and the stars above were wonderfull. On the next street we saw the men that attacked me weeks ago. Shun saw the fright in my eyes. He grabbed my hand and came closer to me.

"You'll be safe with me, I promise." When he said those words to me I feel really safe. I feel protected from all danger. We walked pass through those men. I hope none of them noticed us or even remembered our faces. At last the sight of them were gone. I felt safer now. After few more minutes we reached my house. Grand pa wasn't around for he was in a trip to Moscow. He said he had left something important back in our house their so he needs to get it back.

"I think I should go in now. Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow."

"I'll go with you upstairs. Just want to make sure you'll be fine especially that youre alone."

When we got up there he went in my room too.

"You have a nice view here." He was talking about the terrace that had a clear view of the forest. It was nice indeed. I went right next to him.

"I need to go now, Katie's waiting for me." But before he left he did something that shocked me. He kissed me on the lips. That was my first kiss you know, and he stole it. The kiss was so gentle I barely felt it but still he did kiss me. I blushed again and this time my face was really really red.

"You make me smile when you blush. Good night."

I couldn't say anything. I can't even open my mouth. I stared at him and looked at him jump from ceiling to ceiling until he reached their house. Did that just happen to me? I couldn't believe it. I had my first kiss. I can't explain what i'm feeling right now. I feel chills inside me and butterflies in my stomach. When I think of it I don't want to remember it, but when I don't remember it I think of it again. Ugh! I'm really going crazy! He said good night. I don't even know if I'll still have a good night. The thought of it kept me up until midnight. I can't sleep at all. Everytime I close my eyes all that appeared was the moment he kissed me. It repeated over and over again. What could he be doing right now? Is he also thinking about what he did to me. Why did he do it? Could this be love I'm feeling right now? Is this the love story I was waiting for? Maybe not because it wasn't the way I'm expecting it to be. My heart says that he is the one for me but that is not going to happen. He's just my friend. Not anything more than that. Thoughts still came to my mind. I got tired of thingking and fortunately or unfortunately I fell asleep. At last I'm off to dreamland.


End file.
